The present invention relates to an automatic film developing apparatus by which an exposed photographic film, especially X-ray film, can be developed, fixed, washed with water and dried full automatically in a continuous operation. Such an automatic film developing apparatus includes a bath container having a large number of film feed rollers disposed therein. Since there is the need to provide a blower, a coupling mechanism and a motor for driving the rollers, etc., the container is usually housed in a main body case with a space formed therebetween for accommodating the required components. Furthermore special care must be taken to prevent leaks of the developer solution, fixing solution and washing water contained in the container and also to preclude the malfunction of the electric system which is likely to be exposed to water vapor. It is also necessary to provide some safety means for avoiding the possible hazard that would result if the gears and chain for power transmission are left exposed within the reach of the user's hand.